


Hiding and Coming Out

by Okami01



Series: Dimivain Anniversary Weekend [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: The aftermath of the Dimivain b support. When Dimitri tries to flirt, Sylvain tries to clean up the mess and it turns into something more.For Dimivain Anniversary Weekend! Prompts - Confession/ pining
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Anniversary Weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hiding and Coming Out

" Oh," Sylvain says. Blocking the entryway to his dorm room door with his body. It's not a common occurrence that he doesn't want a woman in his room but that's how it is. 

" His Highness isn't here?" she asks.

He smiles. " Have you checked the library? We've got that test coming up and I suppose even princes have to study."

The woman who Dimitri used Sylvain's pickup lines is standing there frowning. 

He gets it. Dimitri never flirts with anyone. But he's good looking and he has a nice voice. It must be heartbreaking for anyone to have to deal with. For him to disappear so suddenly.

" But if you'd like, I can comfort you." He winks. " I could walk you back to your room, help dry your tears."

She shakes her head. Mutters something about going to look for Prince Dimitri. 

Sylvain admires the drive. He lets out a deep relieved sigh when she walks away. Pulling the door closed before any other Dimitri admires come out of the woodwork. 

Minutes ago, Sylvain thought Dimitri was under attack. The way he'd run in, panicked and desperate. Whispering and then hiding in the closet. 

Sylvain's heart beats quickly. He makes his way over to his closet.

Dimitri is there, also sighing. 

" Thank you, Sylvain,: he whispers. Closing the barely their distance

" Ah, no problem your highness. Maybe… be a little more careful next time."

Dimitri nods. " Yes. I feel awful lying to her…. So I highly doubt there will be a next time."

Sylvain laughs. " Sometimes a little lie can spare everyone pain."

Dimitri frowns. To polite to contradict that, Sylvain supposes  
"Ah… anyway, I'd best be going. I don't want to take up any more of your time."

" You… you should stay. For a little while. You never know who's out there."

" Right." Says Dimitri, still standing awkwardly there.  
Sylvain sits on his bed, half force of habit half wanting Dimitri to relax.

He says as much, smiling and patting the bed. " When I said you should try to pick up a girl, I didn't think it would lead to all of this."

Dimitri walks over, sitting on the bed. Still rather stiffly, but it's a start.

" I'm sorry," he says. 

It makes Sylvain's heart lurch. This isn't what he wanted. What he wanted for Dimitri  
" Really man, it's fine. I just wanted you to relax. Blow off a little steam. Relax."

Despite the circumstances, it feels nice to have Dimitri rely on him in a way. They talk a little, mostly about school. Sylvain's always been good at wasting time talking. Thought it dosen't feel like a waste when it's Dimitri. Until Sylvain tries to steer the conversation back to girls. 

Dimitri shakes his head. " No, it's dangerous not within my grasp."

" Are we… still talking about flirting?" Sylvain asks, laughing a little. Mostly because Dimitri is staring at him with his piercing blue eyes.  
Honesty, prince or not, Dimitri's shouldn't have to say anything for anyone to want to date him. Even with his mouth downturned and his shoulder tense and his eyes teeming with concern, he's handsome. Kind. Sort of a dork. Straight-laced and a bit strict at times. 

He'd think most girls would be into that. Most guys, who like guys. Into his nice smile and talent with weapons. He could probably pick someone up and kiss them up against a wall with ease.

Sylvain gulps. He's getting off track.

Dimitri's warm gauntleted hands are spread out on the bed. Resting there to keep him upright. His arms are rigid. He doesn't lean forward or backward and his legs are dangling awkwardly off the bed.

Not exactly close to Sylvain. Maybe it's just that Sylvain feels warm. He isn't exactly sure why. 

Sylvain's mouth feels dry.

Dimitri opens his mouth. Sylvain can see the pink of his tongue. " Of course that is what I'm referring to. Playing with people's emotions like that. The intensity of the relationship. It is… quite a lot."

"Ugh, your highness… people do it because it's fun. You're just fooling around. It's not like you have to get serious because you told a girl she's pretty."

" Being followed around, held up to romantic expectations Do you… do you think that it's fun, Sylvain?"

Dimitri says Sylvain's name all the time. Usually with his worried and slightly judgy tone. So Sylvain doesn't know why hearing it on his bed is such a big thing. His heart doesn't seem to want to listen.

" Yes " he agrees, whether he likes it or not truly. Having the whole conversation about why he flirts. About how half the time it isn't fun. About how none of the girls that flirt with him care for him anyway. About how Sylvain doesn't really care either way. They might be hot. A good distraction. But it doesn't last that long.

Dimitri stares at him. " Well. If you're happy. Though I do wish that you'd practice more with your lance."  
Sylvain thinks of a response to that that isn't exactly child friendly. He holds it back as Dimitri keeps talking.

"Truthfully, Sylvain, I want you to be happy. I also want you to be alive. Between your skirt-chasing, jealous lovers and bandits who may best you if you do not keep your skills sharp… I...I worry about you."

Sylvain smiles. " That's… really touching your highness. Still, I think that maybe you'd get better at flirting if you practiced more."

" My practice need not excuse your practice," Dimitri says seriously, like they're going into war right now. Like flirting is really anything Dimitri needs help with. If Dimitri asks Sylvain out right now, of course, he'd go. Anyone would.

Sylvain laughs. Dimitri pins him with his gaze, before rising from the bed.

" I just want you to be happy, Sylvain. Though you should also know that those phrases shouldn't be thrown around haphazardly."

" Ahh. Such wasted talent." Sylvain says, getting up as well. " It's really not that serious… It's not like you gave the girl a dagger or something. She won't have to marry you."

Though she probably would anyway.

Dimitri blushes. He rubs the back of his neck. Before looking into Sylvain's eyes.

" One day," Dimitri says. " Perhaps you'll think of me and will only be able to say my name."

Sylvain's eyes widen, casually as he tries to be. His own cheeks flush. Which isn't like him to be so caught off guard by Dimitri's strange and slightly obscure flirting. It's not like Dimitri to flirt either. To lean in close and smile, carefree.

Sylvain doesn't want to say anything. Like that would keep time from passing. 

" I thought that you weren't going to throw around phrases like that haphazardly, Dimitri," Sylvain says, even though he shouldn't.  
Like Dimitri will come and break his heart just like everyone else if he keeps talking. Like it's already too late and that's what he deserves for even entertaining such thoughts about the crown prince of Faerghus. Who deserves to fall in love with someone good. Nice. Wholesome, perhaps? Dimitri seems like he'd be into that.

But Dimitri smiles, still blushing. Still in Sylvain's space. Shaking his head. "I don't haphazardly throw around phrases… when they're about the people that I care about."

Sylvain blinks a couple times. Like he's going to wake up and whatever this is must be a dream.

Dimitri looks startled all of a sudden. Like Garreg Mach is under attack. Sylvain forces himself not to sigh. This is wrong. He should know better. Making bad choices is his middle name. Not when they're at his friend's expense. 

Dimitri bows, awkwardly before Sylvain can say anything. " I'm sorry, Sylvain. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

" You didn't."

" I don't want to practice with other people though. Um if you do not wish me to… I will not flirt with you either."

" Um… Dimitri, what exactly are you saying? I " Sylvain asks. In lieu of holding Dimitri's hand and trying to keep him here.  
" If you want to do something then I'd do it with you," it sounds incoherent but it's the first thing that comes out of Sylvain's mouth.

" I want to flirt with you," Dimitri replies. 

Goddess. How can he say that with a straight face? Sylvain's jaw metaphorically hits the floor. Sylvain used to know how talking worked. Now he just mutters  
" Oh." 

He curses himself. All the time's people have said vaguely romantic things and he picks now to be unable to form sentences. It's actually scary, being in love. So much that he's almost afraid to look at Dimitri. He does anyway. Smiling. 

" I want to flirt with you too." 

" Then," Dimitri says, sort of caressing Sylvain's arm. " If you'll have me…"

" Yeah," Sylvain manages to breathe out."

" Your eyes are like honey and just looking at them makes my life sweeter."

"That one was so corny, I don't think I taught you that." Sylvain manages to laugh, somehow amidst the loud beating of his heart. 

" Then… I trust you'll be a good teacher."

And Goddess, Sylvain wants to drag Dimitri over to the bed and teach him all sorts of things. But he should take it slow. They've already practically fallen down a whole flight of stairs. 

" Seems like you're doing ok without me."

" Yes well… I want you anyway. Sylvain. "

You want me, Sylvain repeats in his mind. Almost says it out loud. " You're going to give me a heart attack," he says instead.

" No, I think you'll have to live. And…. Do know what would help with being alive. Sparing. "

Sylvain walked into that." Ok but I have you to protect me now…"

" I would have always protected you," Dimitri replies earnestly, before taking Sylvain's hand firmly. " Now come on."

Dimitri is blushing when he turns back to Sylvain.  
" And thank you. In case it isn't clear… I like you romantically, Sylvain."

Sylvain just barely holds back a laugh. He does grin as they head towards the door.  
" I like you too, Dimitri."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimivain Anniversary Weekend! Thanks for reading! I like to think that Dimitri and Sylvain's supports went on secretly even though the ended in the game. The thought of them flirting and falling in love is nice  
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
